In the Eyes of the Beholder
by darkangel9314
Summary: After an accident nearly takes Elena's life, she wakes up with an uncanny power to read minds and see visions. Now with this uncommon power in her Elena will use it anyway she can.
1. Chapter 1

In the Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert never really considered her life as normal until it wasn't normal anymore. She didn't really know when this had all started, but if she had to take an educated guess she would have guessed that it had happened the night of her accident.

It had all started as a typical day for her. She had woken up that morning feeling as if today would be the day she lost herself. She had no clue why she felt this way. She just did. But she decided to be an adult and go into work anyway.

Elena sighed and after getting ready for her day, she went to the magazine. Before the accident had happened she had been one of the world top journalistic minds, but she always felt herself craving more than just writing articles about peoples dating and sex lives. Something had to change she just didn't know what.

When work was over, Elena turned off her desk light determined to get home as fast as she could. What she didn't know was what would happen to her.

She was driving down a busy street when it happened someone had cut her off during traffic and she served to avoid them, but she wasn't fast enough. Before she knew it her car was flying over the bridge and her head hit the window cracking it before the car hit the water.

She gasped as the car slowly drowned in the river. She screamed and cried until she was swallowed into nothing but darkness.

The light burned her eyes as Elena woke up. She had no clue how she was still alive, but for some reason instead of sore like she should feel all she felt was happiness. Not the most common reaction to someone who had been in a car crash, but she just couldn't help it.

Before she could ask the nurse questions about the accident , her friend Caroline came into the room and hugged her. She didn't know why but when Caroline touched her, she saw a flash of an image before pulling her hands away from Caroline. What the hell had she just saw?

"Elena? Are you okay?"

"It depends. Did you really sleep with our boss so you could get that promotion for editor?"

Caroline's face turned white. Had she honestly just saw what she had saw?

"How did you know about that?"

"I don't know. I just knew."


	2. Chapter 2

In the Eyes of the Beholder

Chapter 2

The streets were cold the night Elena was released from the hospital. She looked up into the sky as snowflakes dripped onto her eyelashes. She blinked them off as she walked the streets of Chicago trying to keep warm as she walked home.

Normally she would have called Caroline to call and pick her up, but after what happened at the hospital about a week ago Elena thought it wasn't such a good idea. She pulled her coat closer as she looked at her foggy breath trying to think about anything except what happened. What the hell was that anyway? And why hadn't it happened since then? Was it something she had to be thinking about or was it more of a spontaneous thing?

Before she could even comprehend it further in her mind someone grabbed her and threw her into a nearby alley wall. She was about to scream when a black glove cupped her hand and she was staring into a face of a man she didn't know, but suddenly intentions and even memories of this man were flooding through her. Hell she even knew his name.

He slipped his hand off her face as she stared him down swallowing in fear. If she was going to do this she had to do this right. Which meant she had to try and remember every single detail about this man.

"Alaric."

"How did you know my name?"

"I know you don't really want to hurt me Alaric."

"You don't know what I want. Now give me your money or I'll shoot."

"No you won't."

"Give me your money."

"You're only doing this for your girls Alaric."

"How did you know about them?"

"How do you think Josie and Lizzie will feel if they find out what you're doing?"

"Fuck you. You don't know my life."

"I know that your wife died thanks to her psychotic brother. I know you think you don't know what the hell you're doing, but you do Alaric. Just please don't do this."

"Fuck you, you psychotic bitch."

She felt a punch to her face making her see stars but through those stars she saw Alaric get punched in the face. She looked up to see a guy with black hair and blue eyes. In different circumstances she would say that he was pretty damn hot, but not when they were in the middle of the alleyway with a passed out burglar beside him.

She exhaled through her pain and sat up using the wall behind her as leverage. The guy went to her and she tried to back away in case he was another threat.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Her vision blurred as she put a hand to her head.

"Ugh my head."

Before she knew it she was passed out in his arms and being lifted.

"It's okay, I got you. I got you. I'm gonna get you to someplace safe."

Those were the last words Elena heard before her world turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Eyes of the Beholder

Chapter 3

Elena sighed as she was once again awoken by the sound of a hospital machine. She swore if these accidents kept on happening to her she would have to rent a room here. Her door opened and she looked as a nurse and the guy she had noticed from the night before walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" the nurse asked with a huge smile.

"Not going to lie. I could be better." she said attempting a smile that hurt a little too much.

"That I can believe. If you come here anymore we'll have to give you your own room."

"Sounds like a good plan, Where do I sign up?"

The nurse laughed casting a look to the guy who had walked in the room with her. The guy who Elena remembered had saved her on the streets.

"You?" she said sitting up in her bed.

The guy stepped closer to her bed and smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake. You gave me quite the scare back there."

"You saved me."

"I couldn't leave you out there to die like that."

"Thank you." she said grimacing slightly at her pain.

"Is the pain back sweetheart?" the nurse said looking at her IV.

Elena nodded as the nurse looked back at the guy who had helped Elena out.

"I'm going to go get you some pain meds, but do you mind watching her to for a quick second while I go do that?"

"Sure." the guy said moving closer to Elena's bed as the nurse went to go grab her some medication.

"How are you feeling?" He asked pulling up a chair so he could scoot closer to the bed.

"Honestly, I'm just glad to be alive. It was really stupid thinking that that guy was going to treat me like a human being."

"It's not stupid to have hope in humanity."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. " she said wincing when another pain shot through her arm.

"Is everything okay?" he asked taking note that she was in pain.

"I guess trying to play hero has it's draw backs. Do you mind getting me a glass of water? My throat feels really scratchy."

"Of course."

Elena tipped her head back trying to soothe the head ache away as her mystery guy fetched her water. When he came back, he put a straw in it before she took a sip out of it making her throat feel thankful.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

A touch of a smile reached Elena's lips as the guy put the water on a nearby table turning back towards her.

"You know we're not all the same."

"What?"

"That guy in the alley was a mess. He hurt you for something so useless. I just wanted you to know that everybody is not always the same."

"I appreciate that, but for right now it might take me a while to trust a whole lot of people."

"I understand. I just hope I'm not apart of that list."

"It depends. Are you a secret serial killer in surprise?"

"I seriously doubt it, but good looking out."

"You laugh about it now, but I don't even know you're name."

"Well than I guess we should fix that. Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore." he said extending his hand to hers.

"Elena Gilbert." She said taking his hand. It felt warm in hers.

"Well it's nice to meet you again."

"You too." she said as the door opened and the nurse came in with her meds.

"Here's your medicine dear. Sorry it took so long." the nurse said switching out her morphine.

"Thank you."

A buzz came from Damon's phone as he looked down and frowned shoving it back into his pocket.

"I better go. I'm glad that you're okay."

"Thank you again for what you did back there. I hope I can make it up to you someday."

"I'll make sure to hold you up to that. Just try to be more careful next time."

"No promises." she said smiling. She wasn't sure what the future held, but she was sure that she would love to see him again.

Little did she know that this wouldn't be the last time she would run into Damon Salvatore, but that was a story for another time.


End file.
